I'm Glad You Came
by rileypotter17
Summary: Leia and Han are on a mission during the rebellion, but mixed signals and poor timing are keeping them from developing their relationship. Jealousy on both sides persists. Can they ever stop being stubborn enough to admit they love each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! This is a new venture in the Han/Leia realm for me. I am trying to actually write a story with plot and not just smut…so hard haha. I hope you enjoy. Please review! If you write han/leia fan fic as well I will definitely review your story. Also: I do not claim to know all the explicit details of the Star Wars universe so don't yell at me if I make a mistake! **

…

It had been another long day in Cloud City. Leia was utterly exhausted. Thankful that Lando had given her, Chewbacca, Luke, and Han spacious accommodations; she decided to take advantage of them that evening. She had her mind set on a long bath now that she finally had the luxury of water again. The thought made her sigh out loud as she walked into her room to change. She sat on her bed and brushed out her long hair, closing her eyes as she remembered how her hand maiden would do that for her back home on Alderaan. She almost had to choke back a sob just thinking about it. Her father, her friends, what she knew of a home.

Now that they were in the middle of the rebellion, she often didn't have time for such thoughts. She store that hurt and pain away months ago. But today, while she was alone in the spacious apartment in Cloud City, with a whole night's downtime before her meetings with ambassadors tomorrow; she could finally take that hurt out of its little box in the back of her mind.

When she finished brushing her hair, she twirled it up loosely in a bun at the top of her hair and secured it. She drew a bath for herself and when the water was nice and warm, she slipped off her robes and sunk into the warmth. She curled her toes out and in and arched her back, stretching in the water. She finally rested her neck on the edge of the bath and closed her eyes.

…

"What a day, eh Chewie?" Han groaned as he strode through the doors to the apartment with his sidekick in tow. Luke was a few steps behind, enthralled with something on the data pad he had brought along with him.

*Yes, cub, a long day indeed* Chewie replied and made his way to the couch where he sat down. Han kept walking.

"Oh Princess, where are you?" Han called out in a jokey sing-song. He was actually looking forward to a night in on the planet. Over the last few months he had enjoyed his newfound camaraderie with Luke, his renewed relationship with Chewbacca, and his undeniable feelings for Leia. He was hoping he could talk to her tonight, maybe take her out on the balcony of the apartment in between friendly games of Sabacc and try and convince her that he didn't always have to be a scoundrel, it was just his preferred way of keeping his heart safe until she came into his life.

He didn't hear an answer from her anywhere so he decided to check her room. Maybe she was asleep. He had noticed the last few weeks she had been quite prone to little cat naps in the afternoons. Han loved these hours because he could watch her undisturbed. She seemed to vulnerable and sweet at those times; looking more like her 19 year old self rather than the cold Princess that spent her waking hours bossing him around. He desperately hoped that this would be the case this afternoon.

"Your worship?" Han asked with a smug little smile as he gave a quick and careless knock on her door, barely pausing before barging in. The room was quiet, the bed sheets undone, and her white senatorial robes were folded on the foot of the bed. He saw the bathroom door open and hear the light sound of water splashing softly up against something. Curiosity got the better of him and he rounded the corner.

"HAN!" Leia screamed nearly immediately, grabbing a towel from small table next to the bathtub and literally covered herself inside the water. Han couldn't see anything before she submerged her towel in the water, and he laughed out loud at her extreme measures for chasteness.

"Sorry your highness I just wanted to make sure you didn't drown! I've been yelling for you since we got back," he said, and instead of backing out of the room, he just leaned against the door jam.

"I heard you, I just was trying to have a moment to myself," she said, her face was flushed a pretty pink color from the warmth of the bath and the tips of her hair that had fallen loose from her bun were wet, giving her a caught-off-guard beauty that Han couldn't stop staring at. After a moment, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me," he said, surprising himself. He knew that wasn't the plan for tonight but he couldn't help but try, once more.

"Sorry flyboy but that's never going to happen," she said coldly back to him, her pretty big eyes no longer carrying the vibrant youthful spark they had a moment ago.

"I can make you change your mind…" Han pressed the issue, pulling his winning smile out of his bag of tricks but she wasn't having it.

"I'll see you and Chewbacca and Luke later," Leia finished the conversation, making it very clear that they would not be eating alone. He raised his hands to show he was giving up. Sometimes she utterly infuriated him and now was one of those times. He closed the door to the bathroom behind him and walked out of her room quickly, back to the spacious common area where Luke and Chewbacca were amicably talking.

"Boys, we are going out on the town tonight," was all Han said gruffly. The last thing he wanted to do was spend another night thinking about HER. She had rejected him a hundred times and he wasn't going to let it get to a hundred and one. The Princess could have her alone time tonight, he thought, but I won't.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Your reviews are beyond kind and keep my inspired so thank you!**

*Why cub?* Chewie asked and cocked his head to the side when Han said he wanted to go out, *I thought you wanted to have a nice dinner with the Princess?*

"Yeah, why Han?" Luke echoed, he had picked up enough Shyriiwook over the last few months to understand that Chewie was confused.

"Cuz I just _feel_ like it okay?" Han snapped back, he could feel himself getting into a mood, "Try and put something on that doesn't make you look like so much of a kid and lets go" he motioned to Luke who got up slowly and walked to his room to change his shirt. Han fidgeted with his belt and vest and ran his hand over his hair a few times before Luke came back out, ready to go.

*Aren't you going to tell the Princess goodbye?* Chewie ventured but the look Han shot him told him to drop the subject.

"She'll be okay, let's go, I know just the place," he said.

…

Leia let herself get as wrinkled as she could before stepping out of the bath, dropping the wet towel she had covered herself with in front of Han to the floor and grabbing a fresh soft one. She toweled off the ends of her hair and walked back into her room. She thought back to the way Han looked at her minutes ago. There was that familiar hunger in his eyes that always made her shiver, but also something else…something like hope when he had asked her to dinner. And she had rejected him yet again because she couldn't bear the thought of falling for him even more than she already was. If she didn't spend so much time keeping her heart so carefully guarded, she would have been long gone already. She sighed to herself as she put on a comfy rebellion standard issue black t-shirt and some leggings from her time at the Hoth base and walked out into the living area, letting her damp hair down.

She expected to see all of them sitting there, talking about ships or engines or anything at all. She expected to see Han giving Luke some stand-in older brother life lesson like he was prone to giving lately. She couldn't ignore the pang of disappointment that her makeshift little family was gone. No note.

She walked into the small but well-stocked kitchen and began to put together something for dinner. Thinking about everything she had on her agenda tomorrow, she figured she would just go over her speech, maybe watch the Holo, and climb into bed early. Even as these thoughts flitted through her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what the boys were doing.

…..

"Solo! Lando! Good to see you boys again!" The bartender smiled at the two men leading the group into the bar later that night. He started pouring them all a round. Chewie roared appreciatively. They had just finished dinner at one of Lando's favorite restaurants downtown and were now in a packed, slightly seedy bar that Luke could tell Han and Lando had spent many a night at together.

"Hey, how ya doin' Krassi? Sabacc later?" Han smiled charmingly at the bartender, a species Luke couldn't place as he took their drinks, tipped him generously and walked over to a empty round table in the corner of the place, "Keep 'em comin" he yelled back over his shoulder.

The four of them sat down and Han was nearly done with his first drink. He seemed intent on getting smashed and so did Lando. They also seemed determined to get Luke as inebriated as possible, which Chewbacca found entertaining to no end.

"Don't you think we should comm Leia to meet us? Or at least head back a little early and make sure she's okay?" Luke asked and Han rolled his eyes.

"If you are so crazy about her Luke then go… see if I care," Han shrugged, knocking back his third drink already. Luke could tell his was upset about something by the tone of his voice when he mentioned her so he just blew it off like it wasn't a big deal and took another long sip of his drink to try and keep up with him and Lando.

"To your right Captain…" Lando leaned across the table and jerked his head in the direction of a pretty blonde at the bar. She was human, and with two pretty Twi'Leks and they were without any male company. Chewie rolled his eyes and gave a warning growl, knowing how drunk Han was, and knowing of his feelings for Leia.

"Luke, should I give you a head start? Otherwise it wouldn't really be fair…" Han winked but Luke just shook his head, laughing. He honestly doubted Han could charm a girl in the state he was in.

"I'm fine Han, she's all yours," Luke continued to laugh, in the happy state between buzzed and totally drunk. Lando, Chewie and him watched as Han slipped away from the table and swaggered over to the girl and her friends, his hand on his blaster holster.

They watched as he said something to her, leaning in to whisper into her ear and she laughed. Her friends did too. He bought them all drinks and put them on his bar tab. They watched him put his hand on her back as he talked to her, gradually moving it lower before leaning in close again and leading her off to somewhere else in the bar.

"I have to hand it to the guy…" Lando laughed and so did Luke. Chewie stayed pensive for a moment, knowing his cub would regret it in the morning.

**A/N: Ohh Han…what have you done? Please review and tell me what you think! Lots of love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again guys for the love! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Lando, Luke, and Chewbacca waited around until a quarter after 2 in the morning at the bar for Han to show his face again. Lando, in what surely was a display of bravado over not having found himself a girl; was mumbling incoherently in his wasted state. Luke had turned into a bit of an emotional drunk. He was talking to himself about how he wasn't training hard enough as a Jedi - how he was letting Obi-Wan and Yoda down. Chewbacca knew he would have to focus on getting them both back home safely. The wookie also knew if Han hadn't ambled back in by now, he wasn't going to. He settled the debts with the bartender and hoisted the two drunken men out of the booth.

"I can't believe you are captain of your own ship," the now completely inebriated blonde giggled as she walked into the lobby of the apartments Han was staying at with the others. She was holding onto his left arm to keep from falling over. Han just nodded at her words. She had said the same thing over four times in the last hour and he was beginning to really regret this.

"Almost there…" he told her as they walked into the elevator together and shot up quickly to the 35th floor.

"Almost where?" she asked, looking up at him.

"A place for you to lie down sweetheart," Han said, giving her a quick pat on the rump when the doors open and they walked out together.

The walk to the door seemed to take a standard light year. He looked at the leggy thing clutching to his arm. He didn't even remember if he caught her name or not. She was cute…sure, maybe even hot, but she wasn't beautiful. She wasn't like Leia – he thought to himself and quickly shook the thought from his head.

He detested the Princess and the way she acted towards him, right? He reasoned with himself as the blonde talked about herself in a slightly whiney voice. He tried to tell himself that he was doing this because he liked the girl on his arm…because he was a man who needed things that the Princess could never give him.

"But I'd wait for her…" the thought flitted through his mind and he cursed under his breath as he fumbled for the key card to the door. The door finally opened into the brightly lit living room. Everything was quiet. He knew that Luke and Chewie weren't back yet and Leia would be long asleep. He pressed his finger to his lips and motioned for the girl to follow them. Han tried to enjoy the moment, as he hadn't had company in a long while: since before the rebellion and before _her_.

They snuck quietly to his room and he closed the door as carefully as he could. When he turned around, he saw that she was already stripping her dress off. He gulped.

When the little black sheath had fallen to the floor, she walked the few steps between them and started kissing his neck. He hated the fact that he had a girl throwing herself at him and all he could do was think about Leia. He grabbed the girl by her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers to momentarily derail his thoughts.

She kissed back but he felt nothing. No spark, no fire. He guided her over to his bed and they both got on it, still kissing. She pushed his vest over his shoulders and he helped her small fingers unbutton his shirt. He knew he should have never done this; should have never brought this girl here but it was too late now and he was far too proud to deny her.

He reached over and turned off the light.

…..

Han awoke the next morning clutching his forehead. His temples pounded angrily and as he opened his eyes, he slowly began to piece together the events of last night.

"I was with Chewie, and the kid, and Lando at Krassi's and then…." His eyes widened as he turned to see the naked sleeping blonde curled up next to him in bed.

"Oh shit," he whispered, still holding his head. How was he going to get her out of there? He tried to tap the girl on the shoulder but she just sunk herself deeper into his mattress and blankets.

…

"Good morning boys," Leia smiled and then yawned as she walked out into the living room early. Luke was up sipping something dark and green Chewbacca had made for him for his hangover. The wookie was in the kitchen making some breakfast.

"Looks like you had a fun time last night," Leia said, plopping down on the couch next to Luke, with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"It wasn't as fun as you imagine it to be…" he groaned and took another gulp of the smelly liquid.

*Can you go find Han and tell him breakfast is about ready?* Chewie asked and Leia nodded. The wookie figured nothing had happened last night…he knew he would have heard it somehow. Han was slightly notorious for his loudness in the bedroom, and Chewie was plenty accustomed to the noises.

She got up from next to Luke and meandered down the hallway, secretly hoping that Han was far worse off than Luke was. She paused outside the door and heard nothing, so she assumed he was still asleep. She figured she no longer owed him the courtesy of knocking since he had barged in on her taking a bath yesterday.

Her heart sunk to her stomach when the door slid open and she saw bunch of messy blonde curls attached to a very pretty girl lying surely naked next to Han under the sheets.

"Sorry, wasn't aware you had a guest…" Leia said quickly, her head downturned to hide the blush she was getting from anger. Han sat up in bed and the sudden movement caused the girl to groggily awaken.

"Shit Leia…it's not like that…." He said, calling after her. She hesitated by the door, looking at the pair. She wanted so badly to look away but her eyes were transfixed to the scene. Han, scrambling to put on clothes under the sheets, his chest bare and his hair messy. She watched the girl roll over towards him, her bare breast slipping out of the covers as she did this. If it wasn't already painfully clear, Leia now had no question of what they had done last night.

"I don't see how there could be any other explanation for this" she pointed at the girl in a disgusted way, as if she was nothing more than a repulsive bug.

"Oh, good morning, you must be the Princess…Han talked about you so much last night…" the blonde turned back over and said sleepily to Leia, who had to bite her lip to keep from saying something awful to her. She didn't look much older than she was herself.

"Chewbacca made breakfast…" Leia said curtly and turned on her heel, walking away from the door. Her fists were balled tightly as she walked, trying to compose herself. She blinked back the tears forming in her eyes.

**A/N: Uh oh, this doesn't look good! Please review and I will love you forever hehe **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! I am so happy that you guys love this story! Thank you tons for reviewing! It means so much. This will be kind of a short-ish chapter because it is Easter and all, happy easter!**

"Last night was amazing," the blonde stretched in the bed as Han threw the sheets back and climbed out. He was debating whether he should run after Leia or not. He knew he had really messed things up this time. What he had planned on as a way to blow off steam and make her jealous had turned into a painful disaster.

"Glad one of us enjoyed it," Han mumbled as he picked up her dress off of the floor and threw it onto the bed, "Here, get dressed, I have a busy day," he said. Han turned off his charm completely, wanting nothing to be mistaken as an invitation to stay.

Disappointment was written all over her face as she pushed the sheets back and slipped the dress back over her head. She found her shoes and slipped those on too. Han took her arm and led her out of his room. Usually he wasn't that much of a gentleman – he used to let them find their way out but all he wanted was to get this girl out of the apartment as fast as possible.

Han grimaced as they took their first steps into the living room. Leia was on the couch, her feet curled up under her, giving him a murderous look as Luke sat next to her and patted her back softly. Chewie made a loud, angry clattering noise in the kitchen. The girl obliviously waved goodbye to everyone and it looked like it took every ounce of constraint Leia had to keep from bounding across the room and slapping her.

The girl tried to kiss Han when he opened the door but he turned away and nearly pushed her outside. All he was thinking of was Leia. Her large eyes were searing through his back. He had never meant to hurt her… because he didn't realize she could be hurt. Did this mean….?

Han turned around with hope that her jealousy meant she had feelings for him. He didn't get much time to contemplate it before she was off the couch and striding over to him.

"Leia…" Luke said warningly but she continued.

"YOU! How dare you! We are on a classified mission for the rebellion and you get drunk and bring home some floozy and let her into our apartment? What if she was a spy for the empire?" Leia yelled at him, trying to think of every other reason it bothered her besides the fact that they had slept together.

"I don't think she had enough brain cells to be a spy, your worship," Han rolled his eyes. Typical Leia, he thought, always thinking about the rebellion.

"But you don't know that! You could have compromised everything because you can't keep your pants on!" Leia fumed. Luke laughed a bit but tried to hold it back when Leia whipped around and stared him down. Han took this small second to admire her. Her hair was loose and slightly wavy, and she was just wearing a black t-shirt and some leggings. She hardly looked like a Princess this morning, but she looked beautiful even though she was yelling at him.

"I knew it was a mistake asking Reikkan to let you come," Leia said softly, more to herself than to Han, "I hope it was worth it…" she looked up at him and said before storming off into her room.

Chewbacca set some plates down on the table and Luke seemed in quite the hurry to eat. He didn't want to have anything to do with their fighting.

*Come on and eat cub* Chewie said, waving him over. The undertone of Chewie's growl told Han his friend disapproved. Han shoved a forkful of the warm food into his mouth and for once, was quiet. There was just the clanking of metal against metal as the three of them cleaned their plates.

When they were done, Han grabbed a fresh plate and put some food on it for Leia. He took it down the hallway and knocked on her door.

"Go away," her muffled voice came from inside. If he wasn't mistaken it sounded as if she was crying.

"I brought you some food your highness, you have a busy day ahead of you," he said back through the door, trying his best not to get defensive.

There was a moment of silence, then he heard her little feet walk across the floor and then she was standing in front of him, the door sliding open. Her eyes were red but otherwise she looked beautiful.

"Look Han, I don't care who you sleep with, if you would just not do it here," she blushed, taking the plate from his hands. Their fingers brushed slightly and she pulled away, turned and setting the food down on the nightstand next to her bed.

Han could not believe how impossible she was being. He couldn't help but snap at her.

"Is that right Princess? You don't care who I sleep with? All you care about is your mission huh?" he goaded her, walking into her room.

"That's right, you've already slept with half the galaxy, so what's the other half matter?" she rolled her eyes, "You are here because Luke and I needed a ship and a good pilot, that's all."

"No…I'm here because you couldn't bear to be away from me…you just said it yourself, you asked Reikkan if I could come!" Han raised his voice.

"I was thinking of what was best for the rebellion," Leia said, taking a step back from him.

"You know damn well I don't care about your little rebellion Princess, you wanted me here because you have feelings for me and it kills you that I just fucked some girl from a bar just down the hall from you, doesn't it?" Han asked. Leia tried bravely to hold back tears. She didn't know what to say. In every sense he was right, but how could he be so mean about it?

"Is everything okay?" Luke's soft voice came from the doorway and Han threw his hands up in disbelief that the kid chose now to interrupt him. He pushed past him through the door and Leia sunk down onto her bed.

"Yeah Luke, everything is alright," she nodded

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Can't wait to hear what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going to be out of town over the weekend and then after that is my birthday so this may be the last post I get in for a while! Maybe if you leave me lots of lovely reviews I might come back sooner **

"Everything is not alright Leia…besides the fact that I can just feel it… everyone saw Han and that girl…" Luke said softly, walking in her room and sitting down besides her. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure Han was gone before he continued.

"Leia I don't think he's the one for you," Luke shook his head.

"The ONE for me? Luke, of course not…could you picture it? A princess and a smuggler?" she laughed a little and made an emphasis on protesting enough so the blush on her cheeks would not seem suspect. Saying the idea of them as a pair out loud made her shiver, and not in a bad way.

…

Han knew better than to leave Luke and Leia alone together. He wanted desperately to hear what the kid had to say to her so he hovered close enough to the open door to barely make out their conversation. He busied his hands with tightening some bolts on the Falcon, to make sure he looked occupied if anyone were to walk by.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. That's Han for you…" he heard Luke's voice waft out from the room and Leia's response was a placated laugh. Han's eyebrows furrowed. He had been nothing short of a mentor to that kid for months and now he was trying to make a move on the Princess. He brushed his hands off of grease, quickly remembering that he had no right to get angry – no one but Chewie knew how he felt about her.

"Leia, there is something I have to tell you…" Luke continued and something inside of Han reacted instinctually. He walked quickly back into the room and his presence garnered wide-eyed stares from both of them.

"Luke, Chewie needs your help with something…" Han said gruffly and Luke nodded, a disappointed look on his face and he moved to get off of the bed. Leia reached for Luke's arm and pulled him back, pointedly looking at Han while giving Luke a soft kiss on his cheek. The kid blushed and Han shook his head.

"Thank you for talking with me Luke," she said softly, all the while not taking her eyes off of Han. He just smiled back at her from the doorway. Luke got up from her side with a smug grin on his face and walked past the smuggler to the false errand.

Han continued into the room, his smile growing wider, "You really want to play this game with me? Then fine…but I warn you, you are fighting a losing battle Princess."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Solo," she shrugged diplomatically, hiding her feelings once again. Her face was impenetrable now.

"Oh, I know you do sweetheart," Han replied, leaning casually against her dresser. Leia hated how his presence made her so nervous. Her mind rushed to an hour ago when she had seen him nearly naked. She couldn't help but admit to herself that she wouldn't mind seeing it again.

"Not even the slightest idea," she feigned innocence.

"Fine then. I see how it's going to be. Best of luck to you your worship," he raised his eyebrows in a challenge and retreated out of her room with the cocky grin on his face that she loved to hate. When she heard his boots far down the hall, she closed the door and went to her closet and decided what to wear for her meeting, her mind reeling the entire time.

"This is war Princess," Han smiled to himself as he walked away. He knew he had to comm Lando and make plans for another round that night.

**A/N: It's short I know! But it is setting up a very awesome chapter to come! What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Review please!**


	6. Challenge Accepted  Part 1

**A/N: I am back! My trip went well and my birthday was fantastic. Now back to more Han/Leia goodness 3**

Han got dressed in his room slowly. His heart was beating loudly in his chest in anticipation of what the night would bring. He wanted to look the best he could, so he ditched the blood-striped pants in favor of some tailored navy ones and put on a crisp white shirt, unbuttoning the top few buttons. He slipped his black vest on over the shirt and immediately took it off, throwing it on the floor. He wanted to look different. He combed his hair and then ruffled it up again, staring at himself in the mirror intently. He couldn't remember the last time he had paid this much attention to his appearance.

A few rooms over, Leia was getting ready as well. She had accepted the invitation to go out with Lando, Han, Luke, and Chewie and was well aware of the fact that there would be an unspoken challenge between her and Han. She loosened the tight braids of her hair and it fell over her bare shoulders in a curtain of perfumed chestnut. She shook it out with her hands and stared at her pale face in the mirror. She bit her lip anxiously as she began to pull the dress up over her hips and slipped her arms under the thin straps. Zipping up the back quickly, she closed her eyes before letting herself open them and examine her reflection.

She couldn't believe how…different…she looked. She had picked up this dress a few months ago in a silly mood where she hoped to have a night like this to make Han feel something for her. She blushed at the thought as he eyes wandered down her own body in the mirror.

The dress was made of a dark, silky, sapphire blue fabric. It hugged her waist tightly then flared out to drape easily over her hips and ended above her knees. The neckline plunged low…much lower than it should for a Princess. She knew if anyone saw her out tonight looking like this she would get a talk from Reikkan. However, the anticipated look on Han's face almost made the impending scolding worth it.

She slipped on a pair of heels and carefully made up her face. She heard Han, Luke, and Lando's voices converge in the living room; talking animatedly about something she couldn't quite distinguish.

"It would be better if you could grace us with your presence sooner than later, Princess," Han's self-satisfied voice came louder from outside her room and Leia quickly finished her primping and walked out of her room – slightly self conscious but she tried her best to hide it as she always did.

"My my my, what do we have here? Princess you are looking even more radiant than usual," Lando cooed smoothly and took her hand in his, lingering with a kiss on the back of it. Instead of recoiling, she smiled and thanked him, enjoying the jealous look on Han's face that he was desperately trying to hide. Leia knew someone's heart was going to get broken that night, and she was going to do everything she could to make sure it wasn't hers again.

"Come on, let's go…" Han pushed between Lando and Leia quickly, walking towards the door with Chewie. They all caught a hover cab and were quickly en route to a much nicer club than the night before.

With all of them dressed up, only Chewie looked out of place at the swanky bar downtown. Beautiful women were sipping drinks and laughing everywhere in the dimly lit place surrounded on all sides by floor to ceiling windows with beautiful views of Cloud City. Han cast a side-long glance at Leia who was adjusting the short hem of her dress and looking around nervously. He half-smiled, wanting to buy her a drink, but instead he walked towards the bar alone.

"Can I get you something Leia?" Luke asked shyly. It was obvious he was taken with how stunning she looked and she nodded quickly, wanting to have something to take the edge off her nervousness. He was more than happy to get it for her, following Han to the bar.

"For the Princess?" Han asked as he took a shot of something amber colored and tapped the bar for another.

"I think she could use one to be honest," Luke laughed, looking back at the Princess who was talking to Lando who was turning up the charm on her quickly.

"She will need more than one…I can guarantee you that," Han smirked, tossing back the second short. He ordered something reddish orange that smelled sweet and sidled up to a pretty, dark haired girl in a red dress a few paces away. Luke shook his head as he handed her the drink and they fell into a flirtatious conversation almost instantly. Everything about him oozed charm when he was around the opposite sex and it came so easy to him.

"Looks like Han found a friend," Leia's voice was laced with anxiousness when Luke returned to her with a native Alderaanian wine.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Luke said obvliviously as the remaining four chatted together. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him and every time she felt jealousy well up inside of her to a breaking point, she took another long sip of her wine. She was finished in minutes and Lando jumped at this chance to replenish it for her.

Han hadn't listened to a single word the girl had said. In fact, he didn't even remember her name. He ordered her a second drink after she had sucked down the first; but only to give her something to do so he could watch Leia. He had been around her long enough to pick up on her tells. She played with her earrings when she was angry; and tonight she had twisted them around so much that she had given up within minutes and took them out. He could feel her eyes boring into him when he pretended to focus on the girl next to him and this made him smirk – it was too easy to make her jealous. He felt bad about it, but he had his reasons for doing it – he had to know how she felt – he couldn't stand another rejection from her.

Han leaned in and whispered a bullshit line into the girls' ear that was so well-rehearsed it lacked any of the passion it should have had. Luckily she was so drunk that it made her melt anyway. When he leaned back up, Leia wasn't in her usual spot. He followed Luke and Lando's gazes and found the Princess at the bar a dozen feet away from him taking a shot. Her face was scrunched up from the taste and her cheeks were colored momentarily from it. He watched her set the glass down quickly as a good looking man approached her from the side.

He was tall, muscular, with short blonde hair and a chiseled face and he bought Leia a drink instantly. Han's gaze met Lando's who just shrugged helplessly. Han couldn't blame the guy – the Princess always looked gorgeous, but tonight she looked beyond comprehension. He watched her face turn from jealousy to a sweet giggly happiness and the look of a pleasant conversation. They stayed at the bar for a while before he led her off into the crowd. Luke and Chewie dispersed one way and Lando took off in the other.

Han turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"Whatd'ya say we take a walk, sweetheart?" he asked quickly and she nodded flirtatiously, looping her arm with his. He hadn't realized she would give him a taste of his own medicine; and he didn't like it in the least.

**A/N: Part one complete….part two…well what will happen? Those two are tooooo stubborn. Leave a review pretty please! A million cookies in thanks! **


	7. challenge accepted part 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long gap in posting. Haven't had a free moment to myself just to write what I want to write about in a long while! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It jumps back and forth very quickly between Han and Leia so be very aware of that when reading!**

Han walked around with the girl on his arm for a few minutes, his eyes scanning the crowd desperately every time he had to pause for a second because his escort stumbled in her ridiculously high shoes. He was starting to wish he had picked a girl who had a better tolerance for alcohol, because at the rate she was going, he figured she would be passed out before he got to use her to get back at Leia.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked, slightly annoyed as Han dodged through the crowd, changing directions every few moments when he would get a glimpse of brown hair or a flash of a dress that resembled Leia's.

"Just looking for a quiet place to talk…" he assured her, and finally his eyes met Leia's. She was standing outside on a balcony attached to the bar, leaning against the railing and talking to the guy he had seen her go off with. He was leaning close to her, talking with her intently about something. Leia's eyes flashed to Han's for a second and she stood up straighter in apparent uncomfortableness before turning her attention back to the handsome man in front of her.

"Right here is good," Han said, placing his hands on the girls' shoulders and positioning her in front of him so that he had a straight shot view of the Princess and Leia could see the girl in her slinky dress with ease.

"This isn't quiet…I just want to be alone with you…" the girl said, placing her hands on Han's chest. She was getting sloppy, and Han only hoped she could stand up straight for just a little longer. He put his arms around the girl but kept glancing back at the Princess, waiting for the right moment.

….

"You look absolutely stunning, words can't even describe it…" the man said as he brushed a piece of Leia's hair behind her ear. His name was Colin and he was a pilot for the alliance. The second that Leia had found this out, she grew respect for him. It didn't hurt that he was young and gorgeous, much younger than Han was; and much more eager about the ideals and goals of the alliance.

All Leia could do was blush at the compliment. Sure, she was used to the sexually charged innuendos Han threw at her daily, but she hadn't been so sweetly complimented in a long while. It threw her off guard. She felt vulnerable in her low cut dress and heels. She couldn't hide behind the mask of her white senatorial robes and braids tonight.

"How long before you leave this planet? I'll be here for a few more days, I would like to see you again. I know that is bold of me to ask, Princess, but I could never forgive myself if I didn't" he smiled down at her and she felt herself moving closer. She knew Han was watching her, as she had caught his eye a few moments prior. She pushed away the image of that loose _girl_ with her hands all over him in the bar. What if what she really needed was a nice man like this? A respectable, safe man?

Han watched as the Princess moved closer to the guy outside. He wished he could just borrow Luke's light saber and plow the guy down right then and there, but he knew he had to be smart about the situation. He tried to re-focus on the girl in front of him. Her hands were at his waist, getting slightly frisky. The closer he got to this woman, the more he realized that now his body only longed for one girl—and she was standing outside with another man. Han knew he needed to know how the Princess felt for certain, and he couldn't wait a second long. He placed his hands on the girls' face and pulled her in to a deep, but forced kiss.

Leia's concentration broke on the moment she was having with Colin when she saw the girl pressed up against Han's body in a kiss. He had his hands on the face, pulling her close and Leia almost lost her composure. She hated the feeling that ripped through her body – a variable flame of jealousy that threatened her heart. She bit her lip and took a deep breath, turning back to Colin.

"I would love to see you again," she smiled at him in the most convincing way she knew how, from years of diplomatic training. He slipped his hand around her waist and tentatively leaned in for a kiss. She half wanted him to do it and half wanted to run away, go back to the apartment and sob quietly in her bed until she fell asleep. Her heart was hurt by the one man she knew she shouldn't care for. So against her better judgment, she leaned up on her toes and closed the space between them.

Han had kept his eyes mostly open during the ongoing kiss with the bar girl. He was watching for Leia's reaction, and had seen what he needed to see. That quick spark of jealousy in her eyes when she first saw it. It gave him hope. But now, his lips had stopped moving against the girls'. He was absolutely floored when he saw her initiate a kiss between herself and the man on the balcony. A sweet kiss, an innocent one, but still a kiss … that wasn't stopping.

He quickly broke the kiss from the girl, looking down at her, her glazed over eyes and red lips looked back up at him in confusion. Normally he would have some kind of line, some kind of excuse to tell her. But not now. His entire brain was occupied with one thing so he gave the poor girl a simple pat on the shoulder and walked away from her, her voice calling out for him getting lost in the noise of the crowd.

"I'm sorry, but just what do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?" Han asked loudly as he barged onto the balcony.

**A/N: Oh no…what is up Han's sleeve? Please review! I can't wait to hear all of you reactions to this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Things were getting intense where we left off…let's continue shall we? And THANK you all for the kind, supportive, perfect reviews. They are much appreciated**

"I'm sorry, but just what do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?" Han asked loudly as he barged onto the balcony.

"I'm, sorry, your what?" Leia looked up at him and hissed as he slipped his arm around Leia's tiny waist. He didn't acknowledge her, just stared Colin down, his hand on his blaster for further intimidation.

"Your, girlfriend? Leia…what is this?" Colin looked between the two of them incredulously and Han was quick to interject.

"Her highness, the Princess, her worship…pick one buddy…but not Leia," he told the young pilot, clearly fuming that they had already gotten on a first-name basis.

"I'm sorry, Princess…but who exactly is this old man?" Colin remarked snidely as Leia shot Han a half-pleading, half-warning look. Han stepped away from Leia and took a step towards Colin.

"This 'old man' is Captain Han Solo…owner of the Millenium Falcon, you know…the ship that did the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs. That's me. In the flesh. And this is my girlfriend, and I would be just thrilled if you could give us a moment alone…" Han smiled in the most charming way he could, hoping the kid would just leave.

The look on Colin's face showed he had heard of Han, and was mildly impressed; but didn't buy his implied relationship with Leia. He stepped closer towards Leia and placed his hand on her lower back. Han watched it rest just above her ass, and the Princesses eyes went slightly wide for half a second. Han could tell Colin was borderline drunk. He saw the empty glasses on the railing of the balcony. _Kid can't hold his liquor _Han thought to himself with an amused half smile. Unfortunately it didn't amuse him for very long, it actually made his stomach churn in jealousy.

"Why don't we just ask Leia?" Colin shrugged, putting an emphasis on her name to egg him on. Leia had tired of being quiet during this whole macho exchange of testosterone and finally spoke up.

"Han, stop this… look Colin, Han and I aren't together in any way, shape, or form, and this is absolutely ridiculous that _you_ Han could walk out here after half-mauling that girl in there and…" Leia argued while Colin pulled her closer with her affirmation and Han watched the guys hand move south more than he liked.

Han stepped forward and in one swift, fluid motion; decked him in the face, sending Colin reeling backwards, clutching his jaw and nose. Leia yelled out in protest and onlookers from inside stared in shock out at the balcony.

"What the hell?" Colin yelled, his nose bleeding as Han shook out his hand and grabbed Leia's arm. He led her quickly away from Colin, towards the exit. Besides an initial curse word thrown at Han, Leia kept surprisingly quiet. Han found Luke, Chewie and Lando and they were out of the bar quickly before anymore trouble could start. Han knew the Princesses' silence meant that there would be more than a war when they got somewhere alone to talk. As much as it scared him, he was more scared of the fact that she could get close enough to someone in a mere hour to defend them in that way. Had he been wrong about her feelings for him? Was her kiss with Colin not just a jealous tit for tat against him and the girl from the bar?

Han had thought it was meaningless – just a game that they were playing before they could admit their feelings—but now he had a sinking suspicion his intuition had failed him, and that Leia didn't want him after all.

**A/N: What a mess! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello lovely readers I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I had some fun making them fight. Once again, I do not own Star Wars, I just get to play with Lucas' creations. Enjoy!**

"Now, everyone keep calm. I don't need Mon Mothma over here on my ass because I let one of you get killed by the other in my apartment, alright?" Lando said threateningly as they approached his residence fifteen minutes later after leaving the bar.

"I still have no idea what is going on…" Luke groaned as he staggered behind everyone, completely wasted, Chewie helping him along begrudgingly.

"And it is going to stay that way…look Lando, you keep out of this, this is between me and her Worshipfullness." Han stated matter-of-factly as they walked into the apartment. Leia was still silently fuming, her arms crossed over her low-cut dress and she made sure to stomp her shoes loudly on the tile entry-way. Chewie let out an agitated growl as he shuffled with Luke to his room. Lando pointed his finger at Han in a warning before giving the pair a look of uncertainty. He slowly walked out of the room and they both heard his footsteps retreat to his own room.

"Explain." Was all that Leia could say. She seemed to be shaking in anger otherwise. If she wasn't already going to be in trouble for flirting with a young rebel pilot while on a mission that all of them were completely ignoring; she was absolutely going to hear it for allowing Han to punch the guy. She couldn't see a positive outlook no matter how she played it out in her head and that annoyed her to no end.

"Look…I got a little bit carried away, I just did not like the way he was touching you, it was disrespectful," Han tried hard to swallow his anger as Colin's hand creeping down Leia's body replayed in his mind. One of Leia's eyebrows rose in question.

"You didn't like the way he was touching me? Han Solo…infamous womanizer of the entire galaxy disturbed by a public display of affection? You didn't seem to have any respect for that girl you were so happily kissing," Leia scoffed and Han placed his hands on his hips, taking a step closer to her.

"She wasn't a Princess…that guy can't just go around putting his hands all over you after meeting you in a bar. Cocky little shit. Did you want that Leia?" he asked. She paused and looked up into his eyes, full of jealousy and hurt and…something else she was scared to admit.

"Well…maybe I did Solo…is that so wrong?" Leia asked, trying to push his buttons even more.

"No…of course not…why wouldn't you want the attention of a young, good-looking pilot? … I guess the original model is just a little too _old_ for you," Han threw his hands up in the air. It was clear he was not trying to hide his jealousy any more.

"Not too old for me, just has too many double standards," Leia crossed her arms tightly around her, biting her lip to hold back remarks about the girl Han had been kissing. It was eating away at her inside.

"I was just trying to protect you," Han said, softer now.

"I don't need protecting," she retorted, her voice firm and low as well.

"Oh, I think you do Princess, more than you care to admit…" Han told her, taking yet another step closer. They were standing only inches apart in the foyer of the apartment. She was looking up into his eyes, her back almost pressed against the hallway wall. There was a heated, steady silence between them that became more intense with each passing second. Leia closed her eyes for a moment then opened them quickly.

"I'm fine Han," she managed before slipping away from him, quickly striding down the hall and turning the corner. In another second he heard her door pressure lock. Han stood in the hallway alone, took a deep breath, shook his head and walked to his room.

Leia undressed and crawled into her bed, quickly turning off the light.

_Why does that man make me so angry? Every time I get next to him I feel like I need to explode, I need to fight him, I just need him…_

Leia rolled over in bed, thinking about what she was feeling, knowing the reason she kissed Colin was to see Han react just like this. She had wanted him to fight for her, and now that it had happened she was scared. She could have easily just admitted to him a moment ago that she was happy he did it…and she hated herself for being so cowardly. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep amidst thoughts of Han's face inches from hers and her missed opportunity.

_Damn that woman_. Han thought to himself with a half smile as he unbuttoned his shirt. He knew the entire apartment had just heard all of their fight and the low, scolding growl Chewie directed at him on his way to his room was an indication that everyone clearly thought he had handled it wrong. Maybe he had, he thought. He threw his shirt on the floor and took off his pants, getting onto his bed and lying on top of the sheets with his hands folded behind his head.

_I don't care what I have to do, but I am going to break that stubborn, beautiful creature_ Han told himself before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Please leave me some epically awesome reviews so a new chapter can be on its way!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It is here! Sorry it has taken so long! Enjoy lovelies.**

"Leia? Leia…wake up…"

Leia lifted her head groggily off of the pillow and when her eyes came into focus, she saw Luke standing in her open doorway. She glanced over to her nightstand to see what time it was and realized with a panic that she had overslept by an hour.

"Oh no, Reikkan is going to kill me," she groaned and Luke shrugged sympathetically.

"I wanted to wake you, but after what happened last night…"

"Luke, Han has given me enough trouble, the last thing I need is any more of it," she said, "I'll be fast."

He left her alone and after a quick stint in the 'fresher, she put on her white senatorial robes, twisted her hair up into a few braids and met Luke in the lobby and they quickly made their way to the base for a meeting.

Everyone stood up for them when they walked into the conference room. Leia led the way, her held up high despite the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated that she was late and unprepared for today. The only reason she knew no one questioned it was because of her lineage.

"Good morning Princess," Reikkan nodded to her as she took a seat at the opposite head of the table. Luke took his place next to her and everyone sat down. Leia was relieved that the meeting continued on without any mention of her tardiness, and their current topic of discussion was nothing she needed to completely focus on. She took the time to look around the table, trying her best to appear collected. She saw Lando, and Chewbacca, and Mon Mothma, and all of the other leaders of the alliance that she reported to on a regular basis. And then she saw him. She had been so busy hoping he wouldn't be there that she had instinctively glanced over him. But now her gaze was caught on Han. His head was turned towards Reikkan, his neck strained towards the opposite end of the long glass table. His chair was twisted to the side, his legs up with his boot-clad feet resting on the edge of the table, his arms crossed. No one cared. He was as much a fixture of the Alliance now as she was herself.

But she couldn't help but look at him. She hadn't slept well at all the previous night – obviously the reason she slept through her alarm entirely. She had been restless, tossing and turning and thinking about him. Their conversation in the foyer played through her head over and over again. He was slowly driving her crazy and she had no idea what to do about it and she..

"Leia?"

She cleared her throat and came back to reality. Mon Mothma was looking pointedly at her from across the table. Luke nudged her softly.

"Yes?"

"Your plan, for the mission?" Mothma repeated more politely than was necessary. Leia heard Han give a loud sigh.

"Yes, right…Luke, Captain Solo, and I will be leaving tonight for the Outer Rim. Captain Solo predicts we will be in the Sanbra sector in three days time. Maybe four. We will land on Aquilaris and once there it should only take a day to complete the mission," Leia spoke quickly and eloquently and sat back down.

"Plans have changed…I am no longer able to accompany the Princess and the Jedi. Chewie and I have business elsewhere we have to attend to, so finding another pilot will have to be your priority," Han said simply, looking over at Leia. He seemed in a rare mood, more affected about something than she had ever seen him. "Maybe…oh, what's his name… Caleb…can do it?" he finished sarcastically.

"Captain _Colin _Langley has a fast ship that would get you there on the same time schedule," Reikkan said, more knowingly than Leia was comfortable with. It was becoming apparent that everything that happened last night was no longer private information. She couldn't help but be furious at Han suddenly deserting the mission. She moved to speak but Reikkan silenced her. She felt like a child in trouble from her father, and she knew she shouldn't be surprised about it either.

"It is settled, thank you for all of your contributions Captain Solo, I hope that you and Chewbacca have a safe journey," Mon Mothma smiled, standing up gracefully and ending the meeting. Leia shot a look of death towards Han, clenching her jaw. Luke put his hand on her arm and it momentarily calmed her. He was obviously getting stronger with the force every day, but her anger soon regained strength when they were out of the room. She grabbed Han by the arm and pulled him out of ear shot of every one else.

"This is not happening," she said.

"Sure is Princess, Chewie and I are taking off in a few hours and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Look, my conscious about the alliance is clear now. I've done more than enough by putting up with your stubborn ass. I am going back to my old life – what I do best." He said this with the straightest, coldest face the Princess had ever witnessed. Inside he couldn't have felt more oppositely. He was saying good bye to the woman he was falling in love with, and pretending not to care.

"What happened last night was bad timing and lack of common sense and alcohol. It doesn't mean that you have to take this so far as to leave our mission and saddle us with Colin!"

"Sorry Princess, I thought you were smitten with the guy, thought I was just doing you a favor," he said angrily, walking away from her at a quick pace down the hallway.

"A favor? Han we don't know him, I can't trust him. I don't know him like I know you…"

"It seemed like you were getting to know him very well last night," Han quipped back as she caught up to him, taking two steps for every one of his long strides. She grabbed his arm and tried her best to pull him to a halt. He complied but not easily.

"If you are jealous you can just say it," Leia looked up at him, with fire in her eyes. She was desperate to have him stay and Han knew it. And this is what killed him. He had believed he was doing what was best for her at the meeting, but now…

"I can't stay Leia." He said shortly, "I have to go do some pre-flight checks, I will come by later to tell you and Luke goodbye,"

She watched him walk down the hallway towards the hangar. This was it, she was really losing him this time. She realized they were so caught up in playing this stupid game with each other and it had gone too far. This time she didn't think it could ever be the same, and now Han Solo was walking away from her, most likely forever.

As he turned the corner, Leia wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye, sniffed the rest back and walked the opposite direction to meet back up with Luke.

**A/N: Please Review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just want to let you guys know that this story has been nominated for Star Wars FF awards for Best Han/Leia. Can you believe that? How cool! I am floored. Thank you so much for reading this and indulging in a little Han/Leia with me. On to the chapter…**

Luke knew something was wrong with Leia. It wasn't just the redness of her eyes when she met back up with him that gave it away. It was something deeper that he could feel resonating from her – an acute and painful feelings that made Luke wince a bit. She was devastated.

"Han will be fine, Leia, I am sure we will see him again," Luke said without much feeling in the apartment. He was packing, and urged her to do the same.

"We won't." Leia replied, her voice cold. Luke didn't quite know how to comfort her. In one way he was glad Han was leaving because he felt this odd pull towards Leia – a need to protect her. Yet he didn't want to see her hurting.

"The universe does strange things, come on, its time." He nodded towards her and she quickly retreated to her room to pack up what she would need for the mission. After once final cursory glance around, she left the apartment with Luke and together they headed towards the hangar.

When they arrived, Colin was already doing pre-flight checks on the ship they were going to be taking. It was in much better shape than the Falcon, Leia noted, but the thought of Han's ship made her stomach hurt. Luke immediately walked up the gangplank into the ship to put his stuff down. R2 was beeping excitedly from his perch on the top of the ship. Leia glanced across the hangar and saw the Falcon on the opposite end.

"Princess, are you about ready to leave? I've just finished the final checks and we can take off whenever you would like," Colin took the Princesses hand in one smooth, swift motion and pressed it to his lips. It was an unnecessary gesture that left Leia a little taken aback. He looked handsome in his flight suit. Over 6 feet of blonde and muscle, but his eyes lacked the same spark as Han's. She shook her head quickly, _"Why was she always comparing things to Han now?_

"I don't think her Highness is quite ready to leave just yet," Han said coolly, stepping out from behind the ship. Leia broke into a smile but tried to rein it in. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he walked over to join them with a slight swagger. Colin visibly rolled his eyes and kept a hold on Leia's hand.

"Captain Solo, we are on a strict time frame," Colin interjected, forcing a sense of urgency into his voice that was obviously false.

"If you will excuse me Casey, I'd like a word with the Princess. Alone," Han shot him a look and Colin let go of her hand, walking up into the ship, mumbling about how his name was 'Colin'. When he was certain they were alone, Han took both of Leia's hands in his.

"It's been nice knowin' ya Princess," he nodded, trying to decipher the expression on her face. It was one of the things he disliked about her – how she could look so stoic in times like these – it infuriated him in the best possible way. She was always a challenge.

"Likewise Captain Solo," she smiled diplomatically, her hands slightly shaking in his. She could feel the electricity flowing between them and wondered if Han could feel it too.

Han leaned closer to her, "Don't let that piece of bantha shit touch you, alright?" he played it off as a joke, he face cracking into a self-satisfied smile as he pulled back from her, but inside his heart was racing. He was wondering if he made the right choice to leave her alone on a ship with him.

"Luke will take care of me," she said simply.

"Yeah, the kid. I'll miss him," Han sighed. There was a long, restless silence between them. Leia wanted to scream at him. _Won't you miss me?_

After a moment, Han summoned the courage to speak again. He had been mentally saving that image of Leia in his head to remember for the rest of his life. Her long braided hair, her sweet pale skin, the bright eyes that held so many emotions all at once. The faint blush to her cheeks, the way she was biting her lip every few seconds. Everything.

"Well then, that's it. Can you believe we just had our first conversation without yelling at each other?" Han said, winking at her. She shook her head in shocked reply. She was trying to grasp the moment as well, but it was slipping through both of their fingers faster than hot Tatooine sand.

"Good luck Han," she told him, looking up into his eyes.

"Same to you, Princess," he leaned close involuntarily. His body was just reacting. He bent his head down and she looked up at him. They hung in space and time like that for a few seconds, anticipating the kiss to come when suddenly, Han straightened his back and cleared his throat to dissipate the silence. Leia's face was flushed.

"I'll tell Chewie you said bye," Han said gruffly, turning on the heel of his boot and walking back across the hangar. Leia wanted to call out after him, or run, or stop her mission altogether because she was so confused about how she felt about him. She didn't know if it was love yet, but it was enough to make her head spin and her heart to ache the second he turned away from her.

"Fuck, what have I done?" Han whispered to himself as he climbed aboard the Falcon. Chewie closed the doors and he made his way to the cockpit, sitting in his Captains chair and absorbing himself with take-off. He wanted to make it as quick as possible. The sooner he could get out of that hangar, the better.

**A/N: I know this is a little short but please review! Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey awesome readers. You guys literally are the best. It is so nice to find people out there that love Han and Leia as much as I do. Thanks for the encouragement.**

Leia boarded her own ship, shaken by that encounter with Han. She felt unsafe and unsure – she hadn't been without Han on a mission for an entire year. _A year_…she couldn't believe what that man had done to her in a year.

She smiled vaguely at Luke who motioned for her to get strapped in for take off. She went through the process methodically, looking around the cold, pristine insides of the ship. It lacked character, it lacked emotion. Through the blaster shield she could see the Falcon shooting out of the hanger and into open space. Within a few seconds she saw a flash of blue as Han and Chewie jumped into hyper-space and were gone.

"Don't worry about the pirate, your highness, he's not worth your time," Colin said flippantly as he walked past her to the cockpit with Luke. The way he insulted Han made her brows furrow in silent protest. She wished with every bone in her body that she didn't have to go on this diplomatic mission.

*You are flying recklessly, do you want to get us killed cub?* Chewie roared in protest as Han made a too narrow of calculation and steered the falcon much too close to a broken shard of a meteorite. Han knew his entire mind wasn't on the flight back to Kashyyk to see Chewie's family and take some time to himself – it was light-years away on a sterile ship with Leia.

"Sorry buddy, I just…"

*You made a big mistake* Chewie growled softer now, cocking his head towards his best friend, the man he not only owed a life-debt to, but respected and loved like a brother.

"I'm starting to think so," Han's mouth was a think line as he eased up on the thruster, taking things slower as they continued their journey.

*You love the Princess, I've known that for a while now* his hairy friends' eyes focused on Han who shook his head immediately in protest.

"You've got it all wrong fur ball, I don't love that stubborn woman. I tolerate her. I'm just concerned that that creep Colin is going to try something…or even Luke for that matter, the poor kid's got it bad for her,"

*You can't fool me cub* Chewie laughed and Han turned red in the face. So what if he did love her? Was that a crime_? It sure as hell wasn't practical_ – he thought to himself. He knew she was fit to be with someone like Colin; a respectable alliance pilot who didn't have a seedy history. Or even with the budding Jedi and his crazy force powers. Someone impressive.

All Han had to offer was a piece of shit ship and a wookiee. That wasn't much of an offer for a Princess.

"I'm NOT in love with the little braided brat alright? I'm just worried she's going to get herself killed. Mon Mothma shouldn't be sending a nineteen year old girl to the outer rim. I don't care if Luke has a light saber" Han ended their conversation bluntly. Chewie flipped some controls to conserve power on their long flight and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked sleepily as she rolled over on the bed in the ship. It had been 18 hours since they left Coruscant and she had gone to bed a few hours earlier. She tried to wipe the haziness out of her eyes as they adjusted to what was going on in the dark cabin.

"The ships' on auto, R2's got it under control. Luke's asleep in the other cot. I'm not sleeping on the floor," Colin said matter-of-factly as he stripped his shirt off and folded it on one of the simple chairs by a small desk in the only cabin on board. He walked over to the bed Leia had been sleeping in and crawled in.

She jolted up and moved as far away from him as possible.

"You will sleep on the floor, I do not share a bed, with anyone. I am the Princess of Alderaan!" Leia nearly shrieked at him. Not even Han had been so presumptuous.

"Former Princess," Colin said, settling into the pillows besides her, "You are a Senator of the Galactic Empire and a damn good one, but I am not sleeping on the floor of my own ship."

"I am still a Princess regardless of the fact that my home planet is gone," Leia said sharply at his nonchalance. He didn't seem willing to move. Her icy looks were not working to get him out of the bed. She pulled her long, knee-skimming white nightie down father, pulling on the hem under the blankets and settled back down. She didn't want to sleep on the floor either. She never had. She kept a foot of space between herself and Colin and laid her head back on the pillow, facing away from him.

"I won't bite Princess," Colin whispered. His voice was husky in the dark room. Leia felt an ache. She wanted to be held by someone – anything to comfort her that Han had left and deserted her and the alliance and the mission. A few days ago, she had thought Colin attractive at the bar. But he was more like a pawn to get Han to open up.

She ignored her ache, closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

**A/N: I know not much happened in this chapter, but I wanted to give you an insight to what both of them are thinking. Much more drama to come. If you are reading this please leave a review. They have been sparse lately and they really push me to write more, you have no idea!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Trust me, I hate Colin as much as you all do ;)**

They made it to Aquilaries in three days and eight hours. That was three sleep cycles that Leia had to fend off the too touchy Colin. It was nearly four days since she had last seen Han. She knew eventually she would lose count of those days, and hoped that one day—if she were lucky—she might just forget him altogether.

C3P0 reminded her that the odds of that were 45,698 to 1 one morning when she grumbled about it. She had shut him off for the remainder of the trip.

They were welcomed to dock in a hangar outside of the main city but Luke was instantly skeptical after meeting the ambassadors that had greeted them.

"They don't like the looks of us," Luke shared with her over a quick dinner in the ship. They had only landed a few hours prior and were not eager to leave the ship until morning.

"Why is that?" Leia asked softly, not wanting Colin to hear from the adjoining space and join their conversation.

"Two men and a women, all seemingly single…it seems…not appropriate to them," Luke said as nicely as he could. He had felt their negative feelings towards Leia. Their planet took the sanctity of marriage extremely seriously, and women never traveled without their husbands.

"What do you suggest?" she said, switching into diplomatic mode. She knew it was crucial that they join the alliance by the end of the visit. Sure, Luke was there for something secretive and jedi-related—but Leia was there on senatorial business. They needed Aquilarius. It would be a small gateway victory that would lead to hundreds and maybe thousands of others in the outer rim.

"I suggest, in order not to get killed, you and Colin should pose as husband and wife," Luke whispered. The sickly green cast on Leia's face was answer enough for him.

"Why not you and I?"

"You know I have to leave tomorrow, I have things to do here," Luke responded, dashing any of her hopes.

"I won't be the one to tell him, I won't, I refuse," she said bluntly. It was bad enough that the man was trying to snuggle up to her every night in the same bed – but now to pretend to be in love with him? It was too much.

"Leia, I have the same feelings for him as you do. I don't like him, nor do I trust him with you, but I do know he will not hurt you," Luke took her hand in his and squeezed it. She trusted him, he hadn't been wrong yet.

"Tell him. I need to get some sleep before tomorrow if I have to make this convincing enough. We have meetings with their senators all morning, and I have a public appearance in the afternoon. Nothing can go wrong," she said angrily, standing up from the table and walking hastily to the lone cabin. Luke's heart hurt, it hurt every time hers did, and he wondered why he felt such closeness to her and only her. He was nervous to leave her alone with Colin, more so than he had expressed. But he had a mission from Yoda that he needed to fulfill, and it had to be done.

Meanwhile, Han and Chewie had made it to Kashyyk in record time. Chewbacca was finally reunited with his wife and son. The love that Han saw upon their arrival rubbed salt into his already festering wound. He was constantly being reminded that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Han sat and watch the sun set on the wooded planet high up in the trees. Chewbacca joined him, sitting down besides his friend.

*We can go back*

"No, Chewie, you belong here. I hate that I keep you away for so long," Han admitted, wringing his hands.

*We can come back after, they'll understand. It's not every day that Han Solo is in love*

Han didn't even try and fight this comment. He just wanted to find her, badly. His nights had been sleepless, thinking of her alone with Colin. It had been almost unbearable. There were worse thoughts too—that he would go back and find her in love with him and it would have all been for nothing. His insecurities plagued him to no end. It was relentless.

"Take me back to her tomorrow, then take the falcon and come back here. I'll find my way back eventually," Han finally sighed.

*I can't ever leave you cub*

"I am ordering you to do it, you have to do as I tell ya, don't ya?" Han quipped, standing up and walking back into Chewie's home. He had made this mistake alone, and would handle it alone. He didn't want to interrupt his best friends' small bit of happiness because he was an ass.

"Good morning my beautiful wife," Colin smiled when Leia walked out of the room the next morning. She was in her basic senatorial whites, her hair in her Alderanian buns. She tried to hide the grimace that the sound of that phrase leaving his lips inflicted, but she didn't do very well judging by Colin's reaction.

His face fell, and sadness was etched there for a moment, before he bent and kissed her hand.

"I guess Luke told you," Leia said softly as they prepared to leave the ship.

"Yes, he took off early this morning. It is just you and me," he tried to smile again jovially but her face was stony as she clasped her hand within his.

"Do not compromise what I have come here to do," she looked up at him, and he nodded. She cracked a little bit of a smile noticing for the first time all morning that he had dressed impeccably to accompany her. His hair was neatly combed to the side, his boyish good looks amplified, and his light eyes bright. Her heart fluttered in spite of herself.

She thought about how different it would be if Han was there. They would have had to act like husband and wife. The thought made her nearly laugh. She could just picture what a fit her would have and she couldn't imagine standing here holding his hand instead—although she wished she could.

"I promise I won't, shall we?" Colin asked, escorting her off the ship into the hangar. Their escorts were already waiting to take them to the meeting. They held each other's hands tightly, both nervous for what was to come.

The next morning, Han was dressed and in the falcon at the crack of dawn. He didn't want to be rude to Chewbacca's family, but he hadn't slept at all the previous night. He had a terrible gut feeling that he was too late, that it was all too late. The moment Chewie ambled on the falcon, he did his final checks and were off.

The course he charted would only take them 2 days. It consisted of several risky hyperspace jumps, but he didn't want to waste any time. And he figured if he died out there, she probably wouldn't give a damn anyway. He paced around the ship like a madman, talking to himself, playing out the scenarios in his head. Chewbacca found it more than entertaining, begging Han to practice on him amidst roaring laughs.

"What? I just have a bad feeling, I feel like that slimeball has already taken advantage of her!" he fumed one night into the trip. Once again he couldn't sleep.

*Have a little faith, cub*

"I don't believe in faith, or anything. I know what I know and I know something is wrong," Han said angrily. He was panicked and worked up. There had been other women, sure, and if this didn't work out he knew there would be more. But Leia was the only one who made him feel like he was worth something in the grand scheme of things. He didn't want to let that feeling slip through his fingers. He couldn't let her go without a fight.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I hate writing them apart from each other but it is necessary! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, only a few more chapters left! Stick with me and enjoy the ride!**

Leia noted, as she stood under the 'fresher, that she had had a nice day with Colin. They were making headway, the Aquilarians certainly appreciated their chaste but doting display of 'husband and wife' and seemed calmed by their serene and friendly demeanor. She hoped tomorrows negotiations would go on an equally smooth path.

She turned around, enjoying the luxury of the water 'fresher, letting the warm beads drips down her pale body and relax her tense muscles in her shoulders. She washed her hair carefully, taking her time. She noticed as well that she had only thought about Han a few times today. Colin's sweet kisses on her hand and cheek and diplomatic presence pulled at her heart, telling her that maybe, just maybe – he could make a smart match for her.

She was sure her father would have approved.

She hummed an Alderaanian tune to herself, lightly, enjoying the relaxing shower before bed. She knew Colin was already asleep, and tonight she didn't mind so much sharing a bed with him. Maybe it would become normal. Maybe it would become her forever.

She tried to force a smile to make herself feel better. The more she thought about Colin, the more Han was pushed out of her mind. She wondered if this was all meant to be—for Colin to replace Han so that she could get this planet to join their alliance. Colin played the part of her husband so well, was so convincing, and truly attested to her cause. Something she was sure Han would never do.

Or would he?

She shook her head and closed her eyes, deciding to spend an extra few minutes under the water.

Across planet, Luke was deep in the swampland of the planet, desperately searching for any clue that would lead him to where Yoda wanted. He trusted his natural instinct, and it had proved him well on his journey so far, but the last few hours were interrupted by feelings unrelated to him.

And then, there was the big pull. A tug on his heart, a revelation. "Hans' back," he whispered to himself in surprise. He felt joy, relief, he knew Leia would be okay at that moment, and the nagging stopped in him. He felt the force open back up, he felt free.

Han and Chewie gained clearance to the same hangar Colin's ship resided through an old smugglers code. He smirked to himself that Leia was trying to win over these people, who seemed friendly and civil on the outside, but had always been involved in schemes he was more familiar with.

Chewbacca roared happily when they landed and Han was eager to disembark.

"Go home furball, go on, I'll catch up with you later," Han waved to him, grinning like a little boy as the ramp to the falcon lowered. The wookiee shook his head.

*Not until I am sure you and the Princess are okay*

Han contemplated, shifting his weight onto the other boot clad foot, "Ah, alright, come on you big lug, stand outside and play guard," Han conceded, inside happy that if things didn't turn out as planned, he could make a quick getaway with his friend.

The pair walked across the hangar and Han was greeted by R2's loud beeping from his perch at the top of the ship.

"Heya R2, do ya think ya could….?" Han looked up at Luke's faithful little droid who beeped excitedly and after a few seconds the ramp lowered into Colin's ship. Han gave the droid a thankful nod . Chewie kept his place as Han slowly stepped up the ramp into the clean low-lighted ship. His own personal internal clock was thrown off, as it usually was, but he knew it was the middle of the night for Leia.

He thought this would work in his favor, - find her cabin, tell her how he felt and hope she wanted to be swept away.

He walked through the ship until he saw a dim light coming from what seemed to be the only cabin on the small ship. He opened the door and his heart sunk to his feet. There were very few things that made Han Solo physically ill. A sucker punch to the gut, Jabba the Hutt's breath, and this…

Han saw the small bed with Colin sound asleep in it. His shirt was off and he was half under the sheets, his arm draping listlessly off the bed, his blonde hair messy and he was slightly snoring. Leia wasn't in bed with him, but the sound of the 'fresher told him she would be after she cleaned up.

He seriously considered walking away while he was ahead, just leaving with Chewbacca and she would never know he had been there. But regardless of how it looked, he still felt something was wrong. He took a step over the threshold and into the room. He walked softly over to the bed where Colin was sleeping and shook him roughly by the shoulders.

"What the…?" Colin groaned, opening his eyes, and then there was a look of pure horror when he saw Han's pissed face looking down at him.

"Is Leia in the 'fresher?" Han whispered. Colin nodded, Han's hands still gripping him.

"Okay then, let's step outside and talk, man to man. I don't want her involved," was all Han said and Colin quickly got up. He put on a shirt without making too much noise and slipped on some loose fitting pants. The pair walked out of the room and Colin pressure locked the door.

"I didn't think I would be seeing your face again, so why am I?" Colin asked. They were standing alone in the main hold of the ship, staring each other down murderously.

"As much as I wanted to leave and never come back and do right by the Princess, I couldn't help but think she deserves much better than you. A real man,"

"A real man? You think you are that? The only reason the Alliance put up with you is because you were at the right place at the right time. You are a thief, and a pirate, and a smuggler. You could never deserve a Princess," Colin countered back.

"And you think you do? I see right through you. Up and coming pilot looking for a little publicity and a pay-raise. Sure, it doesn't hurt that she's beautiful to top it off," Han said through gritted teeth. He was really getting angry now.

"Come on Solo, let's settle this, may the best man win. But I think I already have, since I slept with her first," Colin lied with a smile and exactly as he predicted, Han lunged at him. He was yelling now, furious.

He felt betrayed and hurt and like putting a hole through everything in his path, but he grabbed Colin and decked him. His fist made contact with his jaw and both men heard a loud crack. Colin wailed.

Leia came skidding around the corner. Her hair was wet and she was haphazardly dressed. When she saw what was going on, neither of them had yet noticed her. She screamed.

**A/N: Ah! Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you read!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Nearing the end, but stick with me and leave me lots of love. I read all of your reviews and cherish every one of them. They are the greatest gift you can give any writer, not just myself **

Leia nearly dropped the towel she was holding around her wet body from the sight of Han. And then from the sight of Han and Colin grappling on the floor. She was glad she didn't; however, because the involuntary scream she let out caused both of them to stop mid-fight and look at her.

"Princess, I assure you, he started it," Colin got to his feet quickly, brushing himself off and coming to her side, "Let's get you back in our room. Let's get you in clothes," he said quickly, trying to pull her away from the situation but Leia shrugged free.

She looked up at Colin for a moment, his nose was bleeding and his cheek bruising. She felt sick inside as the reality came clearly to her that he had all but mentally tied the knot with her – for real – in his head. He thought they were a couple. _Our_ room, he had said.

"That won't be necessary. Can you please give me a moment alone with General Solo?" she asked. Her voice was icy and Colin didn't say a word. He sulked off to the bridge, ocassionally punching the wall as he went. All the came back were his regretful noises when he did.

When he was out of earshot, Han was grinning like he won the biggest Sabacc game of his life. He stood tall, hips cocked to one side, lopsided grin all teeth. But Leia wasn't as pleased as he thought she was.

"You LEFT! You LEFT ME with HIM!" she yelled, pulling him into the cabin and closing the door. She grabbed some clothes from a drawer and went into the adjacent closet to change. Han stood there, hands in his pockets, fuming as well for different reasons, until she emerged in a simple white sheath. Her long hair was wet and curling at the edges, dampening her dress. She hadn't bothered to put on any underthings and her cold nipples were poking through the thin material.

Han chanced a glance and cursed the Gods for the irony of the situation.

"What was I supposed to do huh? You didn't exactly want me around Princess," Han said, getting defensive. It was his usual strategy around her and it seemed that they were quickly easing back into their old routine with each other.

"I did! I asked you to stay, you were too proud. We both know I kissed him to make you jealous. I never thought you would actually be too stubborn that you had to leave to prove a point to me. Fine, you win Solo!" she threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly and he couldn't wait a second longer. This was what he had come for. This was better than he had hoped for. A sliver of a chance. A second chance.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into the most fervent and passionate kiss he had ever had. His lips crashed against hers. He cradled her damp head in his large hand, pressing her face closer to him. He didn't want distance anymore. He needed anything but with her. He didn't think he would mind being locked in this position forever.

To his absolute relief he felt her lips move against his with equal passion, equal wanting, and an air of equal apologizing that they were both trying to do with their mouths. They kissed like that for moments. He knew it was base, and possibly poor timing – but he wanted her right then and there, in the middle of that perfect moment. He started to move when a crashing and sobering realization hit him and he tore away from the kiss.

He walked the opposite direction, putting as much distance as he could from her in that small room. His head was in his hands as he paced. He was trying to get away from the feeling of a dagger running into his heart and twisting. But walking wasn't helping.

When he did take a glance at the Princess she was besides herself, trying to hold herself together the best she could without crying. But she was close to shedding tears. She looked small again, young again, nineteen again. And this realization made Han hurt even more.

"Han? Did I do something…."

"You SLEPT with him?" he turned on her. He didn't want to talk to her that way, with that much anger or force, but he hated the thought. It was sickening. Stomach-churning. He wished he would have finished him off while he had the chance to.

Leia's eyes went wide. She looked utterly confused, and almost sick.

"Did he…did Colin tell you that?" Leia whispered.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact he did. And I didn't come here to be anyone's sloppy seconds," Han said, trying to regain his composure. He hated that this might be goodbye for the second and last time. That he would have to walk out to Chewbacca and admit defeat. Shake Colin's hand and wish him good luck. But only after he broke it first.

"Oh Han, no. He's lying. We never ever did. We slept in the same bed…and I hated every minute of it. But he wouldn't leave me alone. I needed you here. I wanted you here…" she told him, walking over to him. He studied her face for a long time.

But after that long time, he saw all he needed to see. That Colin was the galaxy's biggest ball of slime, and that the Princess – his Princess was telling the truth.

One thing he had picked up about her in their time together was that her eyes never lied. He could see the whole truth there, laid out for him. He reached out and held her hand. She felt touched that he was that protective, that jealous, that concerned. But she also felt more inclined to getting off of Colin's ship more than anything in the universe.

"Grab what you need," Han said, sensing exactly what she felt, "And lets go,"

She took all of the documents and data cards she needed. Anything that the mission required. She felt they were well enough along with the people on the planet that ending the mission a bit early and making another visit down the road would be good enough. She knew that when Mon Mothma and Reikkan got word of Colin's powertrip they would only be slightly frusterated at the most. And that didn't bother her in the slightest at the moment.

Few things could swerve her away from the absolutle bets for the Alliance. And she was realizing that Han was one of those things.

They walked through the ship hand in hand and found Colin fuming and pacing on the bridge. His eyes went straight to their locked hands. Leia noticed that what passed over his eyes was nothing close to love-sick sadness. No. It was more loss, anger, and frustration. His game plan was over. His token was gone.

"Nice knowing ya Caleb," Han smirked, giving the younger man a wink and they began descending the ramp. Colin hesitated and then lunged for Han, truly showing his young age and lack of maturity. Chewie roared and stepped up onto the ramp, in Colin's line of sight and he back away.

"Want to give that another go?" Han goaded him but he didn't move, "Yeah, didn't think so,"

Han kept walked down and off the ship but Leia let go of his hand and lingered. Colin's eyes didn't harbor a flicker of hope. It had happened, and she was lost to Solo, and he knew it. He knew the only chance he ever had was that he had left.

No one expected him to have come back.

"I would have marked you for a better man, when I first met you," Leia told him and he lowered his eyes, "But…even being in the Alliance, being under my jurisdiction you have disrespected me and my lineage. You have ignored the fact that by birth I am a Princess and I should be treated as such. And you ignore that fact that love should come as naturally as breathing. It shouldn't be forced," Leia told him, finishing softly before following Han down the ramp.

**A/N: I know it all happened so fast and such, but there is only one more chapter. Leave me a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here it is! What you have all waited for! The last chapter of "I'm Glad You Came". Thank you to all my loyal readers, followers, and reviewers for sticking by my side with this story. I love you all. This chapter is rated M for a reason.**

They were in hyperspace in no time. Chewie had managed to get R2 out of the droid hold and the three of them plus the little droid were on their way back to Coruscant. Leia commed Reikkan right away and explained to him the situation. Han sat with her, holding her hand as he scolded her and she had genuine sadness written all over her face. She hated to disappoint anyone.

No one was truly mad, just frustrated. It was a set-back, but one they would gladly take for the happiness of the Princess, and once business was taken care of, Han and Leia finally had some time to talk to each other alone.

They sat in his cabin on the falcon. She was still in the dress she had put on so hurriedly back on Colin's ship, and she lounged on her side at the edge of his bed. Han sat up, cross-legged, surveying his Princess from the other side.

"Don't give me that look sweetheart, I didn't HAVE to come back," Han smirked.

"But I am so glad you did. I'm glad you came Han, truly," she smiled at him. He could see the joy in her eyes. It was the carefree air of her being a young girl again, being comfortable, and laying there with him without a worry in the galaxy to tend to until they got back in 2 days. Nothing but catching up to do.

"So am I. I just wish I didn't leave in the first place," he admitted. He crawled over to where she was and took her arms, pulling her up towards him so that they were then laying side by side facing each other on the bed. He wanted to see her more than anything. He rested on his left arm and carefully brushed the drying hair out of her face. She smiled up at him. Vulnerable, soft Leia was one he was growing to love more than anything.

"How long has it been?" she asked softly.

"Since what your highness?" only an air of sarcasm pervaded the response this time.

"Since you started loving me," she grinned devilishly, pleased at herself that she had racked up the courage to ask. He looked taken aback, but he didn't have to search his brain to know.

"Since the day you insulted my ship," he teased and she raised an eyebrow, "I'm only kidding. But seriously, I started falling in love with you the first day I met you. You challenged me. You didn't think I was anything special. You humbled me. I'll never forget it. And the day I knew I was in love with you for keeps….well that was my first day on Kashykk. It hurt so bad I knew I would rather die than see you in the arms of anyone else," Han explained. She was silent for a moment, and not much rendered Leia speechless.

"I love you Han, I guess I always have too. I was just afraid to admit it to myself," she whispered softly.

"I know," he grinned, he smile rising up his cheeks and he leaned closer to her, giving her a soft kiss. It quickly turned deeper and more passionate. After a few moments they both knew there was nothing more they wanted than each other.

Leia suddenly gasped and pushed him away, he sat up, disoriented from the fire passing between them. He could hardly bear not to touch her.

"What is it?"

"Han…I've…I never…" she fumbled for the words. She felt silly. She was nineteen for Gods sakes, but he couldn't fault her. She didn't exactly have much time with escorts and guards following her around all the time. He pressed his finger to her mouth to silence her.

"Honey, I haven't been around the galaxy as many times as you think I have," he winked at her, trying to lighten her mood back to the playful Princess he had just seen, "I'll be gentle."

With that he kissed her back. His heart filled with love and lust and passion and happiness. He knew this would be his last first time with any woman. He knew in his heart of hearts that he would never make love to another woman besides Leia again in his lifetime. And he knew he would never want to.

He didn't think he could ever have enough of that maddening, wonderful, gorgeous creature.

His hands softly skimmed up her thigh, taking her white robe up with it until he was able to slip a hand other and cup her sex. She squirmed in the most delicious way and he kiss intensified. He then moved her robe further up her body, slipping it over her firm breasts and over her head. He broke free from her and nearly passed out.

He surveyed her body with a wonder greater than a hundred times of seeing the Falcon for the first time. It was pure, creamy, delicate, perfection. He was in awe of it and he placed a hand on her stomach gently. She purred, looking up at him with her big, liquid eyes. He explored her, ran a hand over her breasts with her tiny pink nipples and down to the meeting of her gorgeous thighs. Her back arched and he smiled as he began to undress himself.

He threw his vest to the floor quickly and Leia helped his shirt off. He was straining against his pants so uncomfortably that he sighed in relief when he stripped down to just his black briefs. He moved and hovered over Leia, taking in her glorious nakedness with the biggest grin on his face.

She reached up and cupped him through his briefs, before pulling them down and letting him spring free. He was…much bigger than she ever anticipated.

"That's…not going to fit…" she said with all of the naivety of her age upon a first time. Han laughed. He was clearly flattered. He looked about to come back with a salacious remark when she said, "I swear Han Solo don't say something immature and make me re-think all of this," she teased.

All he could do was grin as he went back to kissing her passionately. His hand snaked down back to her center and found her wet and warm for him. He groaned in anticipation, placing himself at her entrance. He felt her stiffen, clutching onto his shoulders. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"I love you, relax sweetheart," he assured her as he gently eased in. He had never been any woman's first before. He felt the unfamiliar barrier and his body relaxed fully…he knew she had been telling the truth about Colin, but this was undeniable proof.

Princess Leia was his, and he was the luckiest man in the galaxy. He wanted to shout it to the stars.

He pushed a little harder and they both heard the snap. Leia gasped and he eased farther in. Her nails on his shoulders made him wait until her breathing slowed. He looked her in the eye, staying with her through every movement, making sure she was okay. When the pain ebbed for her, he finally saw her face begin to etch with pleasure.

He took it slow at first, enjoying the rocking motion between them, the soft delicious moans she was making, and the way their bodies fit perfectly. Leia was a natural, and he smirked to himself, he knew his Princess would be.

Soon they were fervently gripping each other, upset that they couldn't get closer still than this skin to skin, him inside of her. They needed each other with every fiber of their bodies and Han thrust into her hard, bringing her to the edge for the first time in her young life. What he saw when she finally came undone was magical. He imprinted it in his mind, because he never wanted to forget the expression on her sweet face. It was love in its purest form. He kissed her hard as he came inside of her, both of them riding it out together in a stream of 'I love you's' and kisses and moans. It was heaven.

They finally collapsed side by side onto the bed, panting, and holding each other's hands. Leia's face was glowing. Han was in shock. Both of them just couldn't believe what they had just felt. It seemed so unreal.

After a few moments she turned to him, snuggling up against his side. She looked up at his face – a bit older than hers, but the only thing she ever wanted to look at every morning. She didn't care who objected. She knew Han Solo would be her husband one day.

"I'm never, ever leaving your side again Princess, my pride be damned," he smiled at her, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"I'm holding you to that flyboy," she grinned back, her arm draping lazily over his chest as they both fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review and if you have any story requests, please PM me! I'm out of ideas at the moment, so if you have something in mind, let me know and I can write it and dedicate it to you. Han/Leia forever! Love you guys.**


End file.
